


Desert

by Lren857



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Heat Stroke, Holding Hands, I couldn’t think of a good title, M/M, What am I doing, please help, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lren857/pseuds/Lren857
Summary: Ep 3 instead of Mira getting a heat stroke it’s Kia and he says some... interesting things.I have literally never written anything before but I love kaidam and the hollow needs more fics. So don’t hate it too much.





	Desert

**Author's Note:**

> My writing experience literally consists of, in 7th grade my friend and I wrote a book together and it was very bad, so I have no clue what I’m doing.

The desert sun was high in the sky as the three teens rode horseback at a painfully slow pace. The dry wind blowing across the sand was the only relief from the grueling heat.   
Adam wiped the sweat off his face with the hem of his shirt. His dark skin had turned a reddish color from the prolonged exposure to the sun. He turned toward Mira to see how she was doing, and saw, that like him, her burnt face was coated in a sheen of sweat. They made eye contact, and he motioned for her to ask a question.  
“Where are you taking us?” She asked War, who helpfully replied with.  
“War!” The girl turned back to Adam and shrugged.  
“Any bright ideas Kai?” Mira questioned, “Kai?”  
“Maybe he’s asleep,” offered Adam, shrugging.  
“That sounds like Kai,” She spoke laughing. Mira looked over towards the teen in question, Kai was leaning back precariously in the saddle, looking past Plague at Adam. An unhealthy red flush on his cheeks.  
“Heyyy Adam.” The younger teen slurred. A look of unearthly bliss on his face.  
“What is it Kai?” Adam asked turning towards the other boy from his seat behind Famine. Not long ago he had realized his feelings for Kai. It was hard accept, because the redhead made clear his feelings for Mira. Still, looking at Kai with his cheeks flushed an adorable red color made the eldest teen break into a soft smile.  
“You’re sooo pretty.” Kai drawled letting his arms dangle haphazardly below him. Adam heard a snort from Miras direction.  
“Ha ha ha, very funny.” Adam said bitterly, turning away. Kai lifted himself up and rested his head on his hand.  
“You’re cute when your angry.” Kai said with a smile on his face, before bursting into a bubbly laugh.  
“Cut it out Kai!” Adam yelled whipping around to scold the younger teen.  
“Adam,” Mira spoke, worry laced in her voice, “I don’t think Kai is ok.”  
“What do you mean?” The raven haired teen asked.  
“I think he’s been in the sun too long,” she answered, “He’s not thinking right,”  
“We need to get him out of the sun,” Adam spoke as the terror he felt at the thought of losing Kai made its way in to his voice.  
“I’m sure he will be fine,” Mira reassured after hearing the panic in Adams voice.  
“It looks like we are getting close to something,” Adam said, pointing to machine parts scattered throughout the desert sand.  
“There’s a whole lot of The Word in this desert,” Kai slurred lazily, falling back in the saddle.  
“What’s ‘The Word’?” Adam questioned, squinting to look at the slumped teen.  
“Legs,” the redhead stated flatly, causing Mira to snicker.  
“Legs?” Adam repeated in disbelief, his eyebrows shooting up.  
“Yep,” Kai replied with a pop. “Wanna rent a hotel room and spread the word?” A smirk crept on his face as he sat up and winked at Adam. The other boys face heated up at the thought of what the joke implied.  
“Wh-wha...” the flustered teen attempted before being interrupted by a loud laugh. Adam whipped around to glare at Mira as she nearly fell off the saddle from laughing too hard.  
“Look at how red you are!” She exclaimed pointing at his face.  
Embarrassed, Adam reached up and covered his face.  
“It’s not funny,” he said his voice muffled by his hands.  
“Your hair looks so soft,” Kai said, grinning, as he leaned towards Adam, nearly falling off the horse.  
“Th-thank you,” Adam stuttered breaking in to a smile, as his skin flushes an even darker shade of red,  one of his hands went up to touch his hair.  
“Look!” Mira interrupted pointing ahead.  
Adam turned to where she was pointing and gasped at the cloaked figure ahead.  
“Is that-“  
“Death,” croaked the wrapped figure in front of Adam, startling Mira and causing her to jump. As the trio got closer the horses reached a stop, both Adam and Mira hopped off, while Kai, in his delirious state fell on the ground. He stood up, spitting sand. Adam put his hand on the redheads shoulder, checking on him.  
“Are you ok Kai?” He asked a concerned look on his face.  
“Peachy,” Kai  replied wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
His gaze drifted behind Adam and his face lit up.  
“Look a pony!” Adam quickly turned to see what he was talking about, and saw a sickly white horse laying on the ground.  
He turned back to Kai, but the boy was already gone.  
Mira’s voice had him turning around once again.  
“What are you doing Kai?” She asked sounding annoyed.  
Adam saw Kai practically laying on the poor animal, before Kai could respond Death spoke.  
“Don’t touch Mr. Jeepers!” The horseman yelled, scaring Kai.  
The boy scampered away before hiding himself behind Adam.  
“He’s dying,” Mira said speaking softly as to not aggravate Death.  
“He is, and I don’t know what to do,” weeped Death.  
“Mira can speak to animals, maybe she can help.” Said Adam, stepping forward to grab the horsemans attention.  
Mira said something but Adam couldn’t hear her, his attention was on Kai who had decided to drape himself along Adams side.  
He was stiff, as he tried to ignore the searing heat of the other boys body on his, but to no avail.  
He turned to look at Kai and nearly bumped noses with the redhead, who was looking at him with such fondness that it made Adams knees feel weak.  
He turned away quickly a blush forming high on his cheeks, straining to pay attention to the conversation between Mira and Death, unfortunately Kai had other ideas.  
If Adam wasn’t having trouble breathing before, he definitely was now, as Kai slinked his arms around Adams neck. One of his hands briefly went up into the older boys hair, causing Adam to gasp. He shivered as Kai leaned in and whispered in his ear.  
“Your hair is soft.”  
“-am, Adam!” Mira yelled, finally getting the attention of the eldest teen.  
“Huh, what?” He answered disoriented.  
“Death has agreed to let us live, if we heal his horse, but first we have to help Kai,” she said, directing the two twords a table in the shade of an abandoned space ship.  
After Kai got some scones and lemonade in him, he was much more sensible. His face had turned its regular porcelain like color, and he was no longer flirting with Adam.  
It was debatable whether the last one was good or bad in Adams opinion. Mira had left with Death to take a look at his horse, leaving Adam and Kai alone in an awkward silence.  
“Adam...” Kai started, finally breaking the silence, “I-I’m sorry about what I said earlier, I-“  
“It’s fine Kai I know you like Mira,” The dark-skinned boy replied in an attempt to be reassuring.  
“Wha- you think I like Mira?” Kai asked confusion playing across his face.  
“Well yah... don’t you?” Adam asked looking as confused as Kai.  
“She’s cute and I guess I could like her but...” he started, looking down and taking a deep breath before he continued, “Not in the way that I like you.” He looked down. His usually pale skin was now a bright red as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
Adam was in shock. Kai... liked him? Holy shit, Kai liked him! Kai liked him!  
“What a coincidence,” He drawled, resting his head on his hand, “I like you too.” Kai looked up beaming.  
“Really!!” He exclaimed, the embarrassment leaving his face, being replaced with a giddy smile.  
“Really,” Adam replied a fond smile on his face as he scooted closer to the other boy. The two boys heard footsteps and sat up as Mira approached, just before she reached the table Adam slipped his hand into Kai’s underneath the table. The warmth from the other boys hand radiating through his body, making the dark-skinned boy smile even wider.  
“Ahem” Mira cleared her throat, once she reached the table.  
“I think that in order to find something to heal Deaths’ horse we should get help from Wierdy.” She continued.  
Adam nodded.  
“That sounds like a great idea Mira.” He assured her.  
“Yah, I’m feeling a lot better now, let’s call him.” The redhead spoke.  
“Awesome, and I know you think you’re being slick, but I can clearly tell you are holding hands beneath the table.” She finished, making both the boys blush bright red as Kai stuttered out a poor explain.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in notes on my phone. The ending is trash and hella rushed, don’t forget to tell me everything you hate abt it in the comments.


End file.
